Hose couplings are currently available. A typical example are those found on garden hoses. However, these couplings cannot provide uniform compression of the hose about the coupling mainly because the collar used to compress the hose is a two piece construction having no taper whereby the two halves wrap around the outside of the hose. Further, the screws used to connect the two halves, and provide the necessary compression force, are located in a line perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the coupling and hose. This assembly results in uneven compression of the hose and thereby lends to inadvertent leakage.
In the fire protection industry, couplings exist which address these concerns. However, the design of these couplings does not lend itself to field installation. Usually, special tools are required and assembly or disassembly can only be performed at the factory. The result is that the coupling and hose assembly becomes a specific item suited for a specific purpose.
No couplings exist which provide uniform compression to prevent leakage as well as be field installable, replaceable and adaptable.